A Suite Summer Trip
by FanFicCrazyX
Summary: Cody sets up a trip to Chad with Zack and their friends but what will happen? Will Zack see Maya or meet someone else there? Will they ever get back together again? First Zack and Cody Fanfiction. Hope you like it! I don't own Zack and Cody or anything else you might recognise. Enjoy.
1. Chad, in Africa

**Suite Summer Trip**

3rd person P.O.V

''We should all go on a trip this summer!'' Cody said on the phone to Zack.

''Who's all?'' Zach curiously asked.

''Well me, you, Bailey, Addison, Woody, London even Maddie and Marcus said they'd come!'' Cody cheerfully yelled down the phone.

''Said? As in past tense, Cody you already asked them!'' Zack furiously shouted back.

''Well… Yes, I did and I also told them that you're coming and that you're excited and it's all booked so you are coming end of,''

''CODY! Well can you at least tell me where we are going?''

''Chad in Africa,'' Cody explained cautiously.

''…''

''Hello Zack? You still there?'' Cody questions.

''…''

''Well bye then I guess…'' Cody gave up with a sigh.

''Why?'' Zack finally spoke.

''So you can see Maya because it's been eight months and you are still all depressed and you don't talk to anyone anymore, including Marcus and you two are best friends. Face it Zack, you haven't even had another girlfriend since her Zack and being honest you're a player or at least you were,''

''You can't be a famous basketball player and swan off to Africa whenever you want Cody,''

''That is where you are wrong Zacky,''

''What do you mean? And don't call me that!''

''I have spoken to your coach and the season is over so you can skip training and teach underprivileged African children to play basketball, it's the same program that Dwight Howard, you know Moseby's little, well big, brother is doing this summer,''

''Have I got a choice? Because I'd rather not,''

''Tough your coming, we fly on Thursday so meet at the airport at 5:00am,''

''5:00am!''

''Yes, Bye Zack,''

It was quite obvious to Cody that Zack still loved Maya and that's why he planned the trip, everyone else was coming was because Zack needed to be surrounded by people that love him including Maya, after all the last thing that she said to him was 'I Love You' and that probably hurt him most, the fact she left after saying this.

* * *

Cody P.O.V (Thursday Morning)

Bailey decided to ditch Yale and come to Princeton with me. The alarm went off at 2:00am waking me up but not Bailey. I gently shook her shoulders and her eyes fluttered open slowly. ''Morning princess,'' I whispered in her ear gently ''time to get up or we'll be late,'' I said walking into the en-suite with a towel. Whilst in the shower I began to wonder what if Zack didn't even show up at the airport? Would he even be thinking about going?

Climbing out of the shower I got dried and dressed before walking back into the bedroom where Bailey was waiting with her back to me. I quietly tip-toed up behind her rapping my admittedly skinny arms around her. ''Ready?'' I asked.

''definitely, I am so excited,'' She replied flashing me a huge grin before I un-tangled my arms from around my waste kissed her on the cheek and went to pick up the suitcases. We walked through the dorm in silence to avoid waking people up and out to the car park where my 4x4 was parked and loaded the luggage in the boot.

As I climbed into the driver's seat I started the car and grabbed Bailey's hand squeezing it gently as we began to drive to the airport.

Zack's P.O.V

Why so early? Who books plane tickets this early? Oh yeah, Cody does. In case you hadn't noticed I am not a morning person, well not anymore anyway, not now I have to take anti-depressants. I turned on the radio whilst I stood in the shower letting the cold water run down my back like rain whilst it warns up. _''In other news Simon, basketball star Zack Martin who scored a record breaking 48 baskets in his first season- which just happens to be the season that has just ended in victory for the Boston Celtics thanks to this talented youngster- is taking part in the ACS program –African Child Support- along with Dwight Howard by teaching under-privileged children how to play Basketball, Baseball and American Football. All of which we have been informed Martin enjoys playing and is also talented at. All we have to ask is what else does rising star Zack Martin have to offer?''_ I will admit I get tired of hearing about our teams big win this season and I am a bit annoyed that I am getting all the credit for in, I'm not the only Bolton Celtics player you know! Well if there is one thing that came out of going to school on the S.S. Tipton is I am a better man now, thanks to a certain brunette. However she is also the reason I am dreading this trip.

After turning off both the shower and the radio I dried off and put on my clothes before heading downstairs to get my suitcases and putting them in my truck. As soon as the engine came on so did the radio playing Let Me Go by Maverick Sabre. It is the first verse and the third verse that get me. Its how I have felt since the day I graduated, the day she left.

_I can still taste you on my lips, your tenderness_

_You always gave me something_

_The way you made me feel before you left_

_See you're jading me, dazing me_

_And I just wasn't ready, cash on, walk out on today_

_Oh Lord, still you always keep me wanting_

_Oh Lord, you picked me up so many times_

_But know you just break my soul_

_No more, I tried to stop loving you_

_But I don't really have control_

_Oh Lord, no matter how hard I try_

_I always end up on this road_

_Oh, still you always keep me wanting_

It's only a short drive to the airport and I still have that weird feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach because I am worried my friends will be mad at me for not keeping in touch but I hardly even kept in touch with my own brother. As I walked through the automatic doors of the airport I immediately spotted the eighteen year old versions of my friends all huddled in a group catching up. I smile to myself, a genuine smile for once and contently stroll over. However that smile was soon whipped off of my face when I was flooded by camera crews and reporters that seemed to refuse to leave me alone. After a good ten minutes I finally persuaded them to leave, well actually security escorted them out but I can be quite persuasive when I want to be, sometimes it obviously didn't work with Maya. Anyway once the sea of reporters parted to let me through I saw all my friends facing me with their arms open and suddenly that feeling in the pit of my stomach lifted and I hugged every single one of them even London who now likes me best because I am famous like her, apart from I still actually worked to become famous. After catching up with my friends we all headed towards security so we could board our flight, in first class may I add.


	2. Elephants

A Suite Summer Trip

Cody's P.O.V

I cannot begin to explain how relieved I was to see Zack come through them doors but I didn't want to overwhelm him so I let him walk over to us, which took a while because of all the reporters that follow him like a hawk. When he eventually reaches us we all line up to give him a hug since none of us have seen him since graduation, he moved out straight away he didn't even get back to the Boston Tipton he just wondered off. I am the only person that has even managed to talk to him well out of his friends. I know he focused on his career to distract him but it wasn't helping him; he told me over the phone. Whilst we were going through security I thought of all the times we had all spent together. Me Zack Maddie and London back at the Boston Tipton and the rest of us on the S.S. Tipton. I was awoken from my thoughts whilst we were boarding. Me and Bailey sat together, obviously and we talked about a lot of things but mainly what we were going to do once we get to Africa. ''Well me and Marcus are going to look for Maya so you can do whatever you want,''

Zack's P.O.V

It was great catching up with my friends I haven't seen them in ages. We made our way to our hotel, it was small but it didn't look run down at all. In fact they had put up a little sign saying 'newly refurbished' by the double green doors. Once Cody had gotten our room keys we parted ways and went to our rooms. I had two days until the program started so I was going to go ask Marcus if he wanted to catch up but he was going somewhere with Cody. ''Oh, cool. Can I come?'' I asked.

''No!'' He yelled back in my face.

''Why?'' I questioned.

''Because…'' he trailed off.

''Because… what?'' I mocked him starting to wonder if I was really still his friend after all this time.

''It's a surprise for you, just don't tell Cody I told you about it. Ok.'' He confessed.

''Ok,'' I said relieved he was still my friend so I headed over to Maddie's room to see if she wanted to hang out. She said she was going somewhere with London and Bailey, so that left Addison and Woody and I was not going to watch them make kissy faces at each other. God it was annoying with them sat behind me and Maddie on the plane.

Giving up on finding company I decided to take a walk along the river; that was until I saw Zakouma national park. I have always wanted to see an elephant up close so I thought, why not? I casually strolled under the archway which is the entrance of the Zakouma national park and firstly saw a herd of giraffe eating from the trees, then I saw lions and elephants and then I saw the most beautiful brunette I have ever laid eyes on. With a huge smile on my face and ran a cautious hand through my still blond hair and with a deep, nervous breath I walked over to her.

Marcus' P.O.V

Man I was getting tired of looking for Maya and it's getting to around early evening and not to sound too much like woody but boy am I hungry! I wish Cody wasn't so keen to find Maya I mean I know that Zack was and is, judging from his yearlong bad mood, in love with Maya. I only knew Maya for two days but I could see it in the way they look at each other, they both looked so alive and their eyes had that special shine in them, they were in love. I was so shocked when I heard that they broke up. Just as Cody was going to give up we saw a brunette starring at the elephants as if if she blinked they would just disappear. It was Maya. I looked to where Cody was stood. Was being the key word. I had lost Cody, oh well I will just go talk to Maya after all that's the reason we are here, right? I didn't know what to say or how to say it so I just decided to wing it.

''Elephants were always his favourite ya know,'' I said in almost a whisper.

She shot me a quick glance over her shoulder and I could instantly see how dull and lifeless her eyes were ''I know,'' she replied ''why are you here, Marcus?''

''I am here with Cody, Bailey, London, Addison, Woody, Maddie, but you won't know her but she's cool I guess and Zack. Actually we are all here for Zack, and you,''

''What do you mean and you?''

''I know you still love him Maya, and I haven't even been talking to you for five minutes.''

''How do you know? You only knew me for two days, and on top of that only saw me with Zack once,''

''That is exactly how I know. Before the big chess tournament I saw you with Bailey, then when the submarine surfaced I saw you with Zack and, I don't know you and Zack just looked different, like your eyes looked happier, but now they just look dull and lifeless. No offence,''

''No I know I wish I never came to Africa or at least told him that I still love him before I left,''

''You know that sports programme that teaches underprivileged kids how to play sports?''

''Yes, what about it?''

''Well Zack's a part of that programme, maybe you should check it out. I know that he feels the same way about you,'' And with that I left to track down Cody.


	3. Authors note - sorry!

I am really sorry guys but my laptop has broken so I am not sure when I will have a proper update ready, sorry xx


End file.
